


Restless Thoughts

by Phoenix_Amour



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Amour/pseuds/Phoenix_Amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos has restless and confusing thoughts in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Thoughts

      All was quiet except for the steady pounding of water against the tiles and the humming of the fan that kept too much steam from building up. The quietness was soothing for the most part: it allowed the mind to think and stretch and put together thoughts that were too large to be brought together during the time spent in conditioning. 

       However relaxing most of these thoughts were, some of them were better left untouched. Like, what did it mean when Cain gently put his hand on his shoulder? Or when he would whisper Myshonok to him softly when no one else was around?

       Or what about right now when the curtain to his stall opened and Cain himself stepped inside? Wrapped his arms around his thin waist and held him tightly but securely? Deimos let these thoughts race around his mind before shooing them away and embracing the simplicity of the gesture instead of the complexity. 

 

 


End file.
